Birthday Surprise
by St. Jack of randomness
Summary: It's Barrel's birthday, things start out wonderfully for him, but will the return of a certain bug sack ruin his good time? Rated T for mild language and violence. Lock/Shock Barrel/OC and a pinch of Jack/Sally. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

A birthday surprise.

Hello friends, this is yet another TNBC story. This one is mostly in Barrel's P.O.V.

Dedicated to Fiore-Silver 45-24 for her great idea for an OC.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I mean ANYTHING in this story except the plot.

(11/23/10, 11:30 a. m., Halloween Town, Barrel's room.)

*alarm clock ringing* "Grrr, stupid alarm clock!" I said chucking my pillow at the noisy piece of junk. Then as soon as I got out of bed I realized, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I couldn't believe it, I was officially turning 17 today and I couldn't be more excited. I quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs to find Lock and Shock standing in the kitchen, holding hands and smiling at me. "Happy birthday Barrel!" they both said grinning, "Thanks guys" I said with a grin of my own starting to show on my face. "Hit the music baby." Lock said smiling at Shock, the two had been engaged for a little over a month now.  
As soon as Shock pressed play I expected to hear a traditional birthday song, or something to that effect, I was surprised when I heard "Happy Birthday" by The Arrogant Worms. Now, although I mostly thought this was a hilarious joke that my sister and future brother in-law played on me I was mildly annoyed.

"Ha ha, just messin' with you little brother" Shock said chuckling, "We have another surprise for you" she said motioning towards the table where a covered tray sat. 'Oh boy, they must have gotten me a really nice cake if they covered it up to surprise me like that' I thought to myself drooling.  
When I took the lid off of the trey all I found was a note that said "THE CAKE IS A LIE!" At this point I was visibly pissed off, they KNEW how much I loved sweets and getting my hopes up like that was just the final insult. I turned towards them with a scowl to see them on the floor laughing hysterically. "I'm going out"  
I said coldly "Lighten up man" Lock said getting up off the floor. "Whatever" I said going through the door of the cage elevator and closing it roughly behind me.  
"I hate those guys, I mean the song was funny as hell, but you do NOT lie to me about cake!" I was in the middle of my personal rant when I heard someone call my name in a whispered voice "Barrel!" the voice called quickly and quietly.

I turned around expecting to see someone behind me, but as I turned to confont whoever it was there was no-one there. 'Must be one of the ghosts trying to mess with me' I thought, fuming.  
I turned and continued my aimless wandering, and as soon as I started walking I heard the voice again, this time a little louder. "Barrel!' It called, I turned and confronted the voice again,  
"Now listen here you annoying blob of ectoplasm, I'm in a bad mood so LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted, as I turned yet again I was surprised to see someone right in front of me, my girlfriend Millie "Holy crap! Don't do that baby, you almost gave me a heart attack. Well you would've if my heart was actually beating, but still." "Aww, I'm sorry Barrelie boo. Here, I've got something to make it up to you" She said, handing me a box with brightly colored wrapping paper most likely "borrowed" from Christmas Town.

I opened the box to see a new jacket, it had a skeleton pattern on it which was my style. And the hood doubled as a mask. "Aww, thanks babe, I love it and I love you."  
I said happily giving Millie a peck on the cheek. "I'm glad you like it, and I love you too. mom and I made it for you." Millie said giggling. "Well, thanks both of you" "Hey, sorry to sound rude, but I've got some errands to run, wanna come with me?" Millie asked sweetly "Sure!" I said grinning, these errands eventually led us to the Skellington household.  
Millie rang the doorbell and a loud blood curdling scream echoed through the town that was loud enough to wake the dead, if they weren't already wandering the streets, that is.  
"Coming!" a female voice called, the door opened to reveal Sally holding a bowl with a strange batter like substance. "Hey mom, I got the stuff you wanted." (A/N idk why but I just wanted Millie to be part of the Skellington family, she's Jack and Sally's adopted daughter.) "Millie, it's time to come in dear, dinner's almost ready. And you've still got to get ready for tonight, it's a big night." Sally said looking at me for some reason.

"Goodbye Barrel, see you later" Mrs. S. said turning to go back into the house. Bye Mrs. S. Bye Millie" I said turning to go back to the tree house. Almost no sooner than the elevaor reached the main level I heard Shock's voice calling to me "Good, Barrel you're home now go get ready, we've got to go to the Skellington place, apparently Jack needs us for something"  
"C'mon! I just came from there, if it was so important why didn't Sally just tell me about it when I was there?" I said, with more than just a hint of annoyance in my voice.  
"Listen here, little bro., Jack wanted all of us, and I mean ALL of us to show up, secondly, don't argue with either of us, and C get to your room and change before I punch your lights out!"  
Lock said threateningly, I wasn't scared of him though, I knew him almost all my afterlife, so I knew he was just all talk no punch. I changed into some new clothes and put my jacket back on to find Lock and Shock already in the cage elevator. "Are we ready to go?" Shock asked rather impatiently, "Yeah, let's go" I said, hopping into the elevator.

When we were about half way to the Skellington house Lock turned to me "put this on" he said, holding what looked to be a blindfold, I immediately caught on to what was happening and decided to comply. I could hear the familiar scream of the doorbell, as well as the door opening up. When I walked in I heard someone hit the lights, followed by a large group of voices all simultaniously yelling "SURPRISE!" I took the blindfold off to see almost all of Halloween Town standing around me, smiling joyously. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all shouted excitedly. "I can't believe you guys did all of this for me" I said with a fake surprised voice, "No problem little brother" shock said hugging me, she took a thin square gift from behind her back, I shredded the wrapping paper to see that my present was an Avenged Sevenfold CD, for a human band, they're pretty awesome. "Thanks sis!" I exclaimed joyously.  
"Now time for my present to you little buddy" Lock said, pulling two tickets from his back pocket, I looked at them, they were front row VIP tickets to the Halloween Town Banshees VS. The Christmas Town Yetis game. "Thanks man! I've got a feeling we're going to melt those snowmen, especially with you as the star quarterback" "Hey, no problem man, it's the least I could do for my future wife's little brother" Lock said modestly, I had a good idea of who I was going to take with me, a certain straight jacket wearing loveable psycho girl.

(Author's P.O.V.) Barrel enjoyed his party, especially when Jack brought out a GIANT cake with black frosting and his name written on it in giant purple frosting letters. Unfortunately,  
the partygoers failed to notice a small green bug with glowing red eyes that was staring at them rather intently.

A/N DUN DUN DUN! Exciting cliffhanger, I think it's safe to say things are about to go down hill rather quickly for Barrel and Millie. Review, and no flames, or else... LOL 


	2. Fluff Break

Here it is, chapter 2 in my first multi-chapter fic. Just a bit of Barrel/Millie fluff with a bit of Lock/Shock for good measure.

Before the story begins however, I'd like to read the reviews for Ch.1

First we have a review from DeMoN'S DaRk AnGeL:

Hey, this is Sarah.

The story seems pretty good so far. Though I have only seen the movie one, I noticed how well you can write the characters.

Now, there are a few grammar mistakes, but I'm not gonna get into that.

SJoR: Thanks Sarah :) And tell Brian to get off his lazy butt and review, and finish that story he said he'd write for my B-Day, it's like two weeks over due.

Next we have Fiore-Silver 45-24:

You did it, you actuslly did it, you awesome person, you!

SJoR: Aww, thanks. :3

Next up, Hexpert!:

HAHAHA! Awesome, bro, I mean it. :) You write TNBC better than TT! Awww. Barrel and the bug rock. Can't wait for the next chaappie. Just here~Hexpert

SJoR: Thank you, my sister from another mister. :)

Last but certainly not least, Pineapplepie:

Hi! I promise you I would like your story if you made a little spae between the lines so I can see who's talking and it would get easier to read. But do continue this story as long there will be LockxShock! I hope you follow my advice!

SJoR: Well, as I said this chapter will have a bit of LockxShock in it, and I know I'm going to sound weird saying this, but your pen name makes me hungry. :P

(11/27/10 Skellington house, Millie's room.)

*knock Knock* I knocked on the door to Millie's room, I wanted to show her how the jacket she and her mother made for me looked. "Come in" her angellic voice called, I opened the door and entered

"What do you think?" I asked smiling, turning so she could see the whole thing. "Two thumbs up, or at least there would be without the straight-jacket." Millie said giggling. I couldn't help but chuckle too. "So, what's up babes?" I asked, trying to start a conversation, "Oh nothing, just listening to music, would you like to join me?" She asked, patting the spot on the bed next to her I was more than happy to oblige

. She popped a CD into her CD player, and soon enough the room was enveloped in music. The first song to play was "Everybody's fool" by Evanescence.  
Millie was standing by the window, looking rather disgustedly at a passing group of girls. "Humph, the Creepson sisters. They think they're just the greatest thing in town, just because they're "popular" I'll show 'em a thing or two, just you wait!" As she said this, the lights started flickering, she noticed this and started to get nervous "he he, Zero must've dug up the power cord and now he's trying to nip at it."

I thought this was strange, but immediately discredited it as nothing, The next song to be heard was "Nightmare" By Avenged Sevenfold, Millie again started acting jumpy,  
she nervously got up and changed the song, claiming she's heard it too many times and was sick of it. I thought her behavior was very strange, even for her. So I thought I'd talk to her about it.  
"You're acting very strange, my future queen. What's wrong?" "Nothing Barrel, I'm fine but I appreciate your concern, my future king." We parted ways with our usual kiss and "Goodbye, I love you"

Immediately after I arrived at the upper level of the tree house I heard Lock and Shock "Oh Lock, Harder!" Shock said completely out of the blue "Umm, guys, I'm home you know" I said,  
rather indignantly, they didn't seem to hear me though, because I still heard Shock speaking passionately to Lock.

(Lock and Shock's room. Author's P.O.V.) "Hit him harder Lock" Shock called out half excitedly. The two, mostly Lock were playing Smackdown VS. Raw 2011. Lock, who was playing as The Edge, had just knocked out the computer, which was playing as The undertaker. "Yes!" Lock screamed out "Congratulations" shock said, completely bored out of her mind.

"What do you want to do now?" Lock asked, still bored "wanna make out?" Shock asked, half joking "Do I have a tail?" Lock asked sarcastically, Shock pretended to think for a minute before finally saying "Yes, yes you do." They then joined in a loving embrace.

A/N I apologise if this chapter wasn't as good as the first, but I've had alot going on lately and I just cobbled this together in my free time. Again, sorry if it didn't meet your expectations. Even I think it's not as good as the first, but please review, and I beg of you, no flames.


End file.
